


The Other Side

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Acceptance, Catch ya on the flip side, Death, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, hood, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Do you know who I am?" The hooded figure asked in an emotionless tone.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 26: Hood

White sheets rustled as the male shifted beneath them. He blearily opened his eyes as he sensed another presence near his bedside.

 

His eyes took some time to adjust in the darkness before they grew wide. His heart was running a race within his chest as he looked up at the cloaked figure.

 

It's face was mostly obscured by the hood that hung over it's face. It stood still. Silent. Unbreathing. One with the darkness.

 

The redhead swallowed audibly as he began to tremble a bit. A chill snaked it's way down his naked spine.

 

"Do you know who I am?" The hooded figure asked in an emotionless tone.

 

One. Two.

 

"Death." He said with finality.

 

The cloaked figure nodded its head once in silent confirmation.

 

"I guess my time has come then." He said as he caught the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

 

He blinked his lime green eyes and let out a sigh.

 

"Where are you taking me?" He queried as he sat up on the bed.

 

"To the other side." Came the reply.

 

"Can you tell me if I'm going up or down?" He mumbled.

 

"You'll see when we get there." The monotonous voice spoke once more.

 

"Can I at least say goodbye?" He asked helplessly.

 

"It doesn't work that way unfortunately." The redhead almost thought the looming figure which stood above him sounded..sad.

 

He shook his head as he stood up from his bed.

 

"Lead the way sir...or ma'am." The male requested softly as he trailed behind the hooded figure.

 

The cloaked presence chanced a glance over it's shoulder and observed as the male silently followed, head hung in muted acceptance.

 

It retrieved a book and pen out of nowhere before scribbling down some details.

 

_Nolan Lochlainn._

_Time of Death: 4:00am_

_Date: November 8th 20XX_

_Anything to note?: No._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
